


Together

by kiyala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Victor has never shared the ice with someone like this before. Rehearsing with Yuuri makes him feel like he's going to burst with love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Victor ☆

Victor is in love. 

It isn't news to anyone, not at this point in his life. He's made sure of that, if not with his words, then with everything else. The way he looks at Yuuri, the way he smiles, the way he so often forgets that there is anyone else around when they are together. He's in love and he doesn't care who else sees, when it means that Yuuri does too. 

He knows that Yuuri doesn't doubt it now. Yuuri doesn't doubt his worth, or his ability. Perhaps he will later, but Victor will be ready for it then. He'll have the right words to soothe it, the patience to deal with it, the right way to approach it. Not as Yuuri's coach, but as someone who loves him, who will continue to love him, no matter what.

Right now, however, Yuuri's confidence shines brilliantly. His movements are sure, his gaze steady as he meets Victor's eyes. He's beautiful, drawing Victor in and not letting go. He's the only person in the world that has ever captivated Victor in this way, holding his heart in both hands, but he's made it seem so effortless.

It's impossible for Victor to look away, to do anything but lose himself in Yuuri and then find himself there, remade into something better than he ever thought he could be. He likes the person he is because of Yuuri. He likes the fact that it's not only Yuuri who is surprising him these days. He's also surprising himself. 

In all his years, Victor has never shared the ice with anyone. Not like this. He never expected to, and never even thought that he would _want_ to, but it's different with Yuuri. The ice rink is closed for private practice and there's no music, no sound but the crunch of ice beneath their skates, their soft breathing, and the rustle of their clothing as they move. 

Victor can feel Yuuri's body warmth through his practice shirt, and it's enough to make his heart race. He's certain that Yuuri can feel it when they're pressed so close, their hands constantly on each other, their faces so close that he doesn't miss a single smile that curves along Yuuri's lips. This alone feels like more than he can bear, but that's what he's always loved about skating. It's about pushing past his limits, about doing what feels impossible. 

Every time Victor thinks that he's hit the limit for how much love one person can contain, Yuuri teaches him otherwise. 

They glide to a stop when they reach the end of their routine, their arms around each other. They're nose to nose, so close that when Yuuri huffs out a soft laugh, Victor can feel it against his own lips.

"What is it?" Victor asks, resting their foreheads against each other. They're both panting softly, skin damp with sweat. Victor keeps his arms around Yuuri anyway. 

"It's your eyes," Yuuri tells him, reaching up to brush Victor's hair back out of his face. "They change when you're thinking about something. I could see it happen while we were skating. Do we need to change something?"

"Not at all." Victor turns his face into Yuuri's touch, nuzzling against his hand. "We don't need to change a thing, Yuuri. It's perfect the way it is."

Yuuri's expression softens into a smile and his strokes his thumb over Victor's cheek. "If you're sure."

"I am." Victor takes Yuuri's hand in his, bringing it to his mouth so that he can kiss each individual finger. "All I could think of as we skated was how much I love you."

Yuuri ducks his head, looking both pleased and embarrassed. He's smiling, and he doesn't stop even as they go over the trickier parts of the choreography. Victor has full faith in Yuuri's ability to keep up with him, no matter how difficult it might be. Yuuri has already proven himself to be capable of it. 

There's still a gentle curve to the corners of Yuuri's lips as he practices the quadruple flip one more time. Once is all Victor will allow because even with Yuuri's stamina, he doesn't want to risk injury. It's impressive enough that Yuuri still has the energy for one. 

The entire routine that they're skating together is based around their love for each other, so even when they're skating, it's something Victor can't stop thinking about. When it doesn't end up overwhelming Victor with just how deep his love is, it has them both grinning whenever they make eye contact. It happens regardless of whether they're on the ice. Even now, as they glide towards the gate and put their blade covers on, Yuuri is wearing a smile that matches Victor's. 

"I like being on the ice with you like this," Yuuri murmurs, their hands automatically coming to rest on each other's sides again. "It's so different to before."

Victor's grip tightens on Yuuri's sides and he smiles wider, remembering all the time they spent practicing their lifts, learning each other's bodies in completely new ways. It might just be a small thing, to know the way Yuuri's weight feels when it's supported by just his two hands, but it's important all the same. Every detail is, no matter how small. Victor wants all of it, just as he wants all of Yuuri.

"Minako-sensei texted me," Yuuri says, looking at his phone. "My costume should be altered and ready by tonight."

"Great," Victor smiles, feeling his heartbeat pick up again at the thought of seeing Yuuri in a costume that matches his own. "We'll be ready for a dress rehearsal tomorrow, then."

They don't have long before they fly to Barcelona. Yuuri has practiced his short program and free skate endlessly, changing its elements to score higher. He's ready, Victor thinks. All they have left is their pair skate. 

Practicing three routines is demanding for Yuuri, but Victor knows that he'll be able to do it. There isn't any pressure to compete for their exhibition and they've already learned the choreography. Yuuri will be fine. They'll be together. No matter what else happens at the Grand Prix Final, Victor can't think of a better way to end it.

"Victor," Yuuri says gently, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You're lost in thought again." 

"This never happens when I skate alone," Victor chuckles, leaning in to kiss Yuuri's forehead. "I never feel like I even have the time to think about anything when I'm on the ice, but skating with you…"

Yuuri smiles, pulling Victor down into a kiss. "It's different. In a good way."

All this time, Victor has been watching on as Yuuri has skated his love for the entire world to see. This time, it's his chance to do the same. He'll have a way to properly express just how much love he has for Yuuri.

He's looking forward to it, just as much as he's looking forward to watching Yuuri skate at the final.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Yuuri," Victor breathes, and no other words come out. 

He's been expecting this. Rehearsals were one thing, but the actual exhibition itself is something else entirely. Yuuri is standing in front of him and they match each other, from their costumes to their rings to the smiles on their faces. He wonders if Yuuri's heart is pounding too, if he also feels like he's about to burst. 

"I'm ready," Yuuri whispers, taking Victor's hand and pressing their rings together. 

Victor takes a breath, trying to find his voice past the sudden rush of fondness. "Good. So am I."

With their hands still joined, they kiss each other's rings. Yuuri is smiling as they pull away, his eyes bright and beautiful. 

They walk out side by side, to the cheers of the audience. Victor takes Yuuri's hand, waving with the other, and smiles when Yuuri does the same. He doesn't let go of Yuuri's hand until they need to take their blade covers off. He takes a breath, caught somewhere between his role as a coach and Yuuri's partner. 

Yuuri beats him to it, placing a hand on Victor's chest, right where the deep neck of his costume opens wide enough that touching skin to skin. With a smile, Yuuri pulls his hand back. "I'll be waiting for you."

Victor exhales, watching Yuuri skate to the centre of the ice. The music begins. 

For the first time, Victor skates this routine without thinking of anything. He doesn't need to, when he's showing the world his feelings through the way he skates, and showing Yuuri with the way they smile at each other. Every single point of contact throughout this routine has become familiar now, a fitting reflection of the way their love has grown into what it is now. 

They end with their arms around each other, nose to nose, and Victor leans forward just enough to rest their foreheads together with a smile. Yuuri exhales shakily around a laugh, gripping Victor's shoulders tightly. It's all they can do for a moment, standing there on the ice, holding onto each other and laughing. Victor rests his hand on Yuuri's cheek, using the other to take his hand, bringing it up to kiss his ring. 

"Yuuri," he murmurs, holding Yuuri's gaze. There's more he wants to say, but now is not the time. Not when they still have an audience. 

"Come on." Yuuri takes Victor's hand. They thank their audience before leaving the ice together, and it doesn't feel like a continuation of something Victor had left off last year. This is a new beginning. 

He waits until they're in the change rooms, alone with each other. They haven't yet taken their skates off, when Victor kneels. He takes Yuuri's hand into his, kissing his ring again. 

"Victor?"

"Marry me, Yuuri." Looking up, Victor smiles. "I thought I could wait, but after tonight, after everything that's happened today… I want to marry you now. I want to be your husband." 

Yuuri caresses Victor's cheek. "I thought you would wait until I became a five-time world champion. Can't you wait that long?"

"That's at least five years away," Victor protests. He gives Yuuri a petulant look. "Are you really going to turn me down?"

With a quiet laugh, Yuuri pulls Victor back up to his feet. "I was the one who bought you a ring, Victor. I'm going to marry you. It just doesn't have to be right now." 

"But…"

"There's no rush," Yuuri tells him. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. Even if we retire, that's not going to change anything, Victor."

"We'll still be together," Victor murmurs, pulling Yuuri into his arms. 

"We're wearing each other's rings." Yuuri presses them together with a smile. "The world already knows you're mine. If they didn't before, they do now, after watching you skate."

Victor smiles, thinking back to the first time they'd recorded themselves skating together. He remembers the shine to Yuuri's eyes after watching, the immediate understanding of everything that Victor can only fully express when he's on the ice. 

He's gotten better at putting it into words, even if he doesn't do it often, because it's always worth it for the way it makes Yuuri smile. 

"I love you," he murmurs, and the words might never feel like they're enough, but he knows that Yuuri understands that too because he feels the same. 

Yuuri kisses him deeply, like they have all the time in the world. They'll need to change, to return to their hotel room and prepare for the banquet. After that, they'll need to navigate their lives, returning to Hasetsu and beginning the process of moving to St. Petersburg. They have a busy few weeks ahead of them, and that only makes Victor want to press himself closer to Yuuri, to enjoy this stillness while he can. 

They'll still be together. No matter where in the world it is, Victor is sure of it. He'll still have Yuuri and it doesn't matter if husbands or fiancés or rivals or anything else. The important thing is, they'll be in each other's lives. They'll continue to love each other.

That's all Victor needs.


End file.
